Apart
by fizzybubbles13
Summary: RLNT pre-HBP-breakup thoughts of both of them. Short and crappy description, oh yes, I know. And... no clue what to make the genre be so it's just general. Cause this isn't technically romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I took a week off! But I'm back now! And I know this isn't Purple and Grey, sorry, I lied a bit. I wasn't exactly expecting to not write this but I did. So… introducing this pre-HBP-breakup RLNT fics! Yaaaaaay *cheers and applause* Enjoy! I'll update a Purple and Grey fic next week, it's long so it's taking a while. I might add more chapters to this, not sure. Also, new divider cause the old ones weren't showing for some reason. Please review and tell me how definitely crappy this is. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**COLOURS**

"Whatever happened to your usual colours dear?" Molly asked, setting a blue plate down on the dining room table.

"Huh?" Tonks asked, thoroughly confused.

"Your colours dear." Molly repeated, gesturing to Tonks's outfit as she bustled about getting out the steak and kidney pie.

"Oh." Tonks muttered looking down at her black sweatshirt and black leggings.

It was true. Without noticing, she had stopped wearing her usual bright colours, and while her hair didn't have much of a choice but to be a dull, limp, brown, there were more colourful options in her wardrobe. She didn't care enough to wear colours. He had liked it when she wore colours. He had liked her purple hair, her morphed green eyes, the clothes she often wore to bring cheer such as a bright red Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, yellow leggings or jeans, and green boots. He had liked them, the colours she had worn, even though his taste in comparison was boring, dismal, and the least colourful ensemble she had ever seen; mostly greys and browns, and if you were lucky, he'd occasionally wear a light blue button-down under his grey sweater and faded brown jacket. And now she couldn't bring herself to wear such colours, nothing brighter or more vivid than a burgundy sort of colour, a deep reddish-purple.

It had been a subconscious thing, something she hadn't even fully grasped until now. Yes, she had realised that she wasn't wearing her usual colours but she hadn't thought for a second that it was abnormal or the reason why. But now it was clear.

Because he was gone. And if he ever saw her, he'd be missing the bundle of colour she usually was, the way she could light up a room with her joy and her bright colours. And he would see that she was horribly depressed and lost without him. And maybe he would change his mind and come back.

"Nothing." Tonks told Molly, sitting down at the table.


	2. The Invisibility Cloak

**The Invisibility Cloak **

He secretly liked their missions, specifically the ones that involved an invisibility cloak.

In order for the both of them to stay under it, unseen, they'd have to be very close together.

He liked the way she'd be blushing. He liked the way her pink hair felt brushing against his cheek. He liked it whenever she had to whisper something, for the sake of staying undetected, right into his ear and the lovely breath of air that came with it. He loved the way she would trip and nearly fall, oh her beautiful clumsiness, and he could be there to catch her around the waist. He loved the way that, if she got scared, she'd move closer to him and he could hug her.

He doesn't know that she faked being scared sometimes, just to be in his arms.

He loved the way she had smelled, of citrus fruits and chocolate, a surprisingly good combination. That's why, and she had thought he was weird for it, though she doesn't know why, he started eating oranges and chocolate together, because it reminded him of her. He loved the way that, when I was cold, they'd have to snuggle close together to stay warm under it, because they both accidentally forgot coats (and apparently how to do warming charms as well). He loved the way she'd laugh, then instantly cover her mouth, remembering that they had to be quiet. But her laugh, so young and beautiful, loud and untroubled. He was glad it was loud. He loved the way she got so excited when they'd found something important. She'd jump, nearly knocking the cloak of the both of them, before blushing embarrassedly and apologising. He always told her it didn't matter, and to him it really didn't. He loved the way she'd get tired when it'd be a late night mission, and her eyelids would flutter shut peacefully, her quiet and peaceful breathing filling the air as her body lay resting against his side.

But all that was gone now.


End file.
